


Me or Them

by yobecarefulbro



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yobecarefulbro/pseuds/yobecarefulbro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near the end of BTR Kendall picked up a nasty habit, and Logan's had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me or Them

To say the least, Logan was exhausted. After a five hour lab all he wanted was to curl up on the couch with his boyfriend, order take-out, and watch a funny movie. Being a member of a boyband had been tiring too, but the mental exhaustion of some of his classes was on a whole other level.

When he finally made it to the apartment he shared with Kendall and unlocked the door, he was extremely pleased to see his boyfriend.

The blond stood at the sink with his back to the door, drinking a glass of water. He turned around when he heard the door close again, a grin spreading across his face. “Hey, Logie!”

Logan smiled back, his eyes lighting up, as he placed his school things in a corner of the living room. “Hi, Kendall.”

“How was your lab?” he asked as he approached his weary boyfriend, pulling the smaller boy into an embrace. Kendall felt the breath whoosh from Logan’s lungs and he leaned into the blond’s chest, Kendall wrapping his arms tightly around Logan’s waist.

“Tedious. I was beginning to think it would never end. All I wanted was to get back here,” Logan admitted, face still buried in Kendall’s shirt

“You’re here now.” Kendall kissed the top of his brown locks. ”So what would you like to do?”

Logan looked up at him hesitantly. “Chinese food and a movie?” he asked.

A chuckle softly escaped Kendall’s lips. “Sure, Logie. Whatever you want.” He then leaned down to pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s.

Logan melted into the kiss, clinging onto Kendall’s shirt, but kept his wits about him as he noticed something felt off. They kissed for a few moments, but it wasn’t until Kendall pushed his tongue into Logan’s mouth that he identified the source of the weirdness.

He pulled away from Kendall’s lips, but stayed close to his face. Eyes narrowed, he said, “You were smoking again.”

It wasn’t a question and Kendall knew it. But he still said, “Logan, you’re being silly.” He leaned back in to capture Logan’s lips, but Logan pulled away further, a firm hand on the taller’s chest.

“Don’t lie to me, Kendall Knight. You were smoking again.”

Kendall sighed, “Fine. I had a cigarette this afternoon. So what do you want?”

Logan pushed Kendall away. “I want you to quit! For good. Like you’ve been saying for almost a year that you will.” He was tired of the same old argument. Kendall had picked up smoking the occasional cigarette during the end of their boyband career when things had gotten particularly rough. He had promised he would quit, once they were out of the spotlight, but unfortunately he had yet to fulfill that promise.

Kendall’s fists clenched. He knew this battle all too well. They’d yell some, then Kendall would go marching off, and Logan would let it go until it happened again. It was a horrible cycle that neither of them could figure out how to stop. “It’s called an addiction for a reason, Logan.”

Logan had to resist rolling his eyes. “I’m aware, Kendall. But people quit all the time.” He took a deep breath and continued speaking calmly. “You know I’m willing to do whatever it takes to help you. We can even get professional help if needed.”

A growl nearly erupted from Kendall’s lips. He hated the term “professional help” and Logan knew it. He smoked cigarettes, he wasn’t a crack addict. “Jesus, Logan! Will you stop with that? I only smoke once in awhile, it’s not like I smoke a pack a day.” With that the blond turned and started walking back into the kitchen.

“No I will not stop! I’m going to keep asking you to quit until you finally do,” Logan shouted following his boyfriend.

Kendall spun around. “Why? Why can’t you just leave it alone?”

“Because I love you, damn it! And I want you around for a long time. I don’t want you to die at 50 from lung cancer.”

Kendall rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to get lung cancer.”

“You don’t know that. Just one cigarette, the very first one, is enough to sky rocket your chances for a million horrible things, including lung cancer. And each one following makes it so much worse.”

Kendall placed his hands on Logan’s shoulders. “I’m not going to get lung cancer, Logie.”

Logan wanted to scream out of frustration. “God damn it, Kendall! If you won’t listen to me as a med student, then will you please hear me as your boyfriend?” He cupped Kendall’s face and brought it close to his own. “When you die you’re taking me with you, because as unhealthy it may be, I need you in my life or else there is no me. I barely survived those first 8 years, and I didn’t even know you then. I don’t think I could live very long knowing what I’m missing.” Logan paused to take a shuddering breath and try to will back the tears in his eyes. “I don’t know how to be without you and I won’t survive much longer if you go first. If you die young, I die young. Do you really want that for either of us?” he pleaded. “Because I know that I want to grow old with you. Have kids and then watch our kids have kids.” The tears started spilling down Logan’s cheeks and Kendall’s features softened dramatically. “Then our kids will have to put us in a nursing home because my clumsy self will have tripped one too many times and you’ll be there too because even if the food tastes bad and the other elderly people play too much chess, at least we’ll be together. And you’ll chase me down the hallways, even with our walkers, and the nurses will just shake their heads and laugh because they’ve never seen two people still so happily in love after such a long time.”

Kendall’s eye’s lost their focus as he, too, picture their bright beautiful future. The thought of leaving Logan behind was enough to strangle his heart and make it throb in unbearable pain.

“Look at me, Kendall,” Logan whispered. “I’m crying just thinking about losing you and missing out on our future. Please. Don’t make me go through that.”

“Logan…” He met the smaller boy’s eyes, tears forming in his own. “I don’t… I’d hate myself if I ever did that to you.”

Logan gripped the plaid shirt tightly again. “Then quit. For me.”

Kendall wrapped his arms around the brunet’s shoulders and pulled him close to him. “I want to, I want to so bad. But…”

After a lengthy pause Logan prompted him. “But what?”

The large nose was buried into Logan’s hair and Kendall mumbled, “I don’t know how to deal with the stress without them anymore.”

Logan let his hand run up and down his boyfriend’s back. The admission of vulnerability was more than Kendall had admitted to since he told Logan he loves him. Logan knew it’s not in Kendall’s nature to let his walls down, even for his boyfriend. So this was unbelievably huge. “Well,” Logan said quietly, “then maybe that’s something we can figure out. I hear physical activity is really good at relieving stress. Maybe we could get a gym membership.”

Kendall just leaned back so he could look at Logan’s face with that soft adoring look he often gave the genius.

Logan wrinkled his brows. “What?”

“You keep saying ‘we.’ ‘We can figure it out.’ ‘We can get a gym membership.’”

Logan’s cheeks turned pink under Kendall’s fond gaze. “Well, yeah, I am. Because we’re gonna do this together. I won’t let you fight this alone. Even if you just need me to be your cheerleader, I’ll be there.”

Kendall’s smile widened more than he thought possible. “Logan, you are the most perfect person ever,” he whispered, bringing their foreheads together.

Logan wondered if Kendall would ever stop making him blush. “I’m really not-“

“Oh yes, you are. You’re perfect and wonderful, and I sure as hell don’t deserve you.”

“Well then you’re lucky you’re cute.”

Kendall moved to bring their lips together, but Logan stepped back and said, “Not so fast.”

Kendall quickly adopted his best pout, “What?”

Logan crossed his arms and stood strong, “You haven’t said that you’re actually going to give them up for good.”

Kendall reached out and unfolded Logan’s arms to take his hands in his own and met his eyes. “Logan, I swear to you that I will never smoke another cigarette for the rest of my life.”

Logan’s gaze remained hardened. “And you mean that? You’re not just saying it to get me off your case?”

“I mean it as much as I mean it when I tell you I love you.”

The smile Logan donned was happier than he had felt in a long time. “Good. You can kiss me now,” he supplied, still grinning.

Kendall chuckled at his dork of a boyfriend. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

And Kendall stepped forward, arms sliding around Logan’s waist, and lips capturing the one’s that were made for them. The kiss was gentle and sweet, both boys happy that they had finally reached common ground.

After they parted, Logan let his hands drag gently across Kendall’s broad shoulders. “You seem kind of tense. Maybe we should get a jump start on that exercising.”

Kendall leaned back to look at the brunet, a large eyebrow quirked up in interest.

“I meant working out, you horny bastard!” Logan smacked him on the arm.

The taller shrugged. “It’s pretty much the same thing.”

Logan rolled his eyes.

Kendall’s face turned bashful again. “So… are we good?”

Logan tapped the plaid covered chest. “On one condition. I want to see sincere effort. Like I said, I’ll help in any way that I can, but ultimately it’s up to you to make this happen. I want to see you trying as hard as you can.”

“Done.”

Logan smiled. “Good. I’m proud of you Kendall.”

Kendall leaned down and pecked his lips. “Thanks, love. But I am kind of stressed from our argument. Think you can help me out?”

Logan let out a whine. “Fine, but can we get food after?”

“Anything for you, Logie.” The blond kissed his boyfriend’s cheek then grabbed his hand dragging him down the hallway to their bedroom.


End file.
